


映射 番外篇（Spin-off of Reflection）

by KuusouMirage



Series: 映射（Reflection） [2]
Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV), 启动了
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuusouMirage/pseuds/KuusouMirage
Summary: Spin-offStories after they dating with each other.1. Supplement the original work(Reflection) with details2. Portray Jipyeong's story before 2016番外都是交往后的内容。一部分是对正文没有提到的时间进行补充，一部分是对原作没有提到的志平的过去进行脑洞。
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Original Female Character(s), 韩志平/原创女主
Series: 映射（Reflection） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209947





	映射 番外篇（Spin-off of Reflection）

**Author's Note:**

> 【前言】  
> 各位白色情人节快乐呀！进了宣虎刚开的日本FC，被好看昏厥了hhh  
> 第六章的内容不是很应景而且没写完，想了想放个不怎么会剧透的番外篇好了（正文没写多少，番外倒是已经写了两篇了笑）。番外都是交往后的内容，除了发糖开车（笑）以外，一部分是对正文没有提到的时间进行补充，一部分是对原作没有提到的志平的过去进行脑洞。  
> 因为是白色情人节，所以就无脑撒糖了。其实也不甜，就是ooc（喂）。希望大家能有个好一点的心情面对地狱周一啦。
> 
> 【关于志平恋爱后的性格塑造】  
> 不免俗。第五章前言也提到过，我觉得他想要的东西很平凡，而在这些平凡的东西面前，也会是不免俗的平凡的一面。会孩子气、会幼稚吃醋、会小心眼等等（本来也是傲娇就是了）。按本人和身边朋友的经历来看，无论是什么样的男人，在喜欢的人面前真的可以变成五岁小孩……感觉他绝对会哈哈哈
> 
> 【关于志平过去经历的脑洞】  
> ・职业经历。剧中只提到他11年去了SH美国分公司，其他一律没提。我根据自己对行业的理解，决定脑洞的是03年毕业后4年大型投行，07年入行VC，08年金融危机时抓住机会打好了基础（VC是周期很长的行业），11年派到美国并读了MBA，15年回国。其他剧中提到的如对照明很了解的情节也尽量穿插进去。  
> ・感情经历。我认为他是谈过不止一段恋爱的。理由：1、他听奶奶说达美没谈过恋爱时无比震惊；2、清楚怎么做能给达美长面子；3、熟练教道山如何拒绝、如何发短信等；4、第四章也提到过，异于常人的贴心举动是要靠经验积累的；5、常识！！！这么好的男人怎么可能没谈过恋爱！！！另外我还是认为他不是天生完美，也是从失败和遗憾中一路成长起来。
> 
> 【其他防雷】  
> ・剧情比较扯淡。但，韩剧的同人文自然和韩剧一样扯淡，所以请大家宽容以待（顶锅盖）……  
> ・跟OST CD2意外地搭，有兴趣可以边从第4首cupcake开始听边看。

番外01 擦肩

又是一个难得的周六。

最近两人的工作都很忙，工作日很少有机会见面，所以到了周末，约会完后总是手牵着手在楼下转了一圈又一圈，谁都不舍得先说晚安。

为了珍惜那仅有的一点相处时间，向来直率的叶映直接提议周末在志平家住下，让他非常吃惊，尽管他很明白她指的只是纯洁的异性交往。犹豫了一下，还是答应了。

于是今天，两人便为了这即将来临的半同居生活，来到超市购置日常用品。

一切都非常和谐而完美。一如所有刚刚交往的小情侣，甜蜜柔和的空气洋溢在两个人之间，羡煞了所有路过的单身狗。

“志平sshi……？是韩志平sshi吧……！”

直到一位女士的搭话划破了这个粉红色的泡泡。

搭话的女性看起来与志平年龄相仿，全身散发着温柔慈爱的气场。手推车里满是家庭装的食品和日用品，还放了些小孩子爱吃的零食。

“妈妈，我想吃这个——”一位看起来七八岁左右的小男孩拿着一盒家庭装的冰淇淋跑了过来，拽住了她的衣角。

“…………秀惠……？！”他看起来很是惊讶。

“是我呀。呀，这是多少年没见了……你从来不来参加同学聚会，所以应该有十几年了吧……”秀惠笑着说。

“ye……平时工作太忙了……”听到她这样说后，他似乎有些迟疑。

“我有听说过你的近况噢，还看过你的采访，你看起来过得很好呢。”

“谢谢……你还好吗……？这是……你小孩？”

“对，这是我小儿子，今年上小学四年级啦。大女儿已经上初中了。哎，每天都在忙着照顾他们，累死我了。”她嘴上说着抱怨的话，脸上却是止不住的笑容。

“太好了呐。儿子很活泼呐，你看起来也很幸福呢。”他温柔地看着拽着她衣角的小男孩，由衷地为她感到高兴。

“谢谢。志平sshi看起来也很幸福噢，我们都以为你会单身一辈子呢～”秀惠开玩笑道，志平也跟着不好意思地笑了。

秀惠笑着向叶映点了下头，后者也点头向她回以了礼貌的微笑，然而手上却下意识地将挽着志平手臂的右手抱得更紧了。和十几年没见的老同学还能毫无距离感地开玩笑……这并不是平时的他可以做到的事。

在他准备要继续说点什么的时候，秀惠的电话铃声响了。

“我老公快要到了，我们先走啦，志平sshi下次记得来参加同学会噢～”她向两人挥挥手，接起了电话，然后拉着小儿子走向了收银台。

志平注视着她离去的背影，久久没有移开目光。

直到对方结账完毕消失在了两人的视线后，他才终于回过了神。

他赶紧回头过来看叶映，而她只是抬着头注视着他，一如平时。

“志平sshi，我也想吃冰淇淋了。”她眨巴了一下眼睛，学着秀惠小儿子的神情。

“ne～”他接过她的好意，笑着摸摸她的头。

两人就这样继续逛着，仿佛什么事都没有发生过。

晚饭两人在超市附近随便吃了点，就赶紧回家布置了。

将购置回来的日用品布置好后，原本都是孤零零的冷色系摆设，现在都多了暖色的伙伴，冷清的屋子难得染上了几分柔和的气息。

等叶映洗完澡出来后，已经是十点多了。

她边擦着头发边想问志平吹风机在哪里，却看到他抱着吹风机坐在沙发上看着iPad，面前摆着刚才在超市买的小折叠椅。当时她问他买来做什么的时候，他还笑而不语。

而现在，他听到她走来的动静，立刻放下平板，一手抓起怀里的吹风机向她挥手，一手拍拍折叠椅示意让她坐下，脸上是期待的笑容。

看着他的这一系列动作，她只觉得自己真的每天都还能再多喜欢这个人几分。

“我一直都很想这样做，”他边用柔风吹着她的发根，边用手指梳顺她的短发，“每次看到电视上别人给洗完澡后的大狗吹干毛发的时候，总是很羡慕。”

啊……怪不得……她轻轻地笑了，并没有如他预想般的表示不满，反而是像狗狗一样，温顺地闭上了眼睛，享受着主人的照顾。

Gwiyeo……尽管没有如期待般吃一记眼刀或是挨一记打，他看着她闭着眼轻颤的睫毛和微微上扬的嘴角，心里被填得满满的。

这就是同居的好处吗……他总算有点能理解其他人决定同居时的喜悦了。

尽管他本能地想和她待在一起，但实话说他也非常害怕。

一旦待在一起的时间久了，自己是否还能如现在这般向她敞开心扉、是否还能一直不退缩不害怕……甚至不厌烦地面对她呢？说实话他对自己并没有这么大的自信。同样的，她会不会由此发现之前没有注意到的他的缺点，会不会因为距离太近而感到失望甚至幻灭？各种负面的想法伴着喜悦盘踞他的心头，让他迟疑了回答。

但他还是鼓起勇气了，一如他当初承诺的一般。更何况他也不想放她走。

而至少现在，他得到了自己未曾预料到的小小的幸福。

吹到九成干后，他关掉吹风机放在一旁，用十指梳理她那被他精心烘干的短发，又香又软又暖，是他喜欢的洗发水和护发素。

“好啦！”他满意地说。

她睁开双眼，想转过头对他说谢谢，不料他将双臂环上她的腰间，然后抱起她往后带入到了自己的怀里。

他的整个胸膛贴上了她的后背，下巴慵懒地搭上了她的右肩，手臂则实实地抱住了她的腰。他在她的肩颈间深吸了一口气，压低的声线轻得近乎呢喃却又字字分明：“是和我一样的味道呢。”

头发上也好，皮肤上也好，就连睡衣上柔顺剂的味道，都是他平时用的味道。

而他低沉的声音回荡在她的耳边，说话时涌出的热气一下一下地喷在她的侧颈上，刺激着她的每一寸神经。

他感觉到她瞬时间绷紧了全身的神经，屏住了呼吸一动都不敢动。

叶映亲，所谓同居就是这么一回事呀……他无奈地笑了，享受了几秒后还是将怀抱松开了些。

他抬起左手安慰似地轻抚她的头发，似乎是在告诉她“放心，我什么都不会做噢”，怀里紧绷的神经一点一点地放松了下来。

“叶映亲没有什么想问的吗？”他终于开启了这个话题。尽管她完全没有要提起的意思，但今晚她时不时的走神和发呆时若有所思的样子，明眼人看了都知道她很在意。

她愣了下，没有想到他会这么直接地发问，方才的紧张都化成了凝重。

“没有噢。”犹豫了一会儿还是决定摇摇头，脸上是下定决心的表情。

唉……他只能在心里叹气，然后将她轻轻带倒在沙发上。

他调整了一下姿势，让两人都能躺在沙发边缘的枕头上，右手手臂垫在她脖子下枕头和沙发垫的交接处，让她的脖子不会架空，左手则一下一下地轻轻抚着她的头，像是想让充满戒备的小动物放下警戒。她的双手抵在他胸前，轻轻地抓住他的睡衣。

“你明明很在意不是吗。”他抚着她柔顺的头发，声音仿佛叹息一般。

“……说不在意那肯定是假的，“她犹豫了半晌，还是开口了，“但也没有到一定要知道的地步……我只想等你哪天有余裕了，再主动跟我说。”她将头往他的方向靠了靠，手上抓得更紧了些。

“那是我的第一任女朋友噢。”他轻轻地说。

她诧异地抬起头看向他的脸，但只看到了一脸平静。

“志平sshi……没关系的……真的没关系的……”她看着他的眼睛，着急地说。

她担忧的神情只让他心里愈发的暖，略带忐忑的心情得到了一丝安慰。

“我也没关系噢。”他直直地注视着她，轻轻地笑了，然后把她的头扶回了舒服的位置。

“在遇到叶映亲之前，和我正式交往过的人……有三位。”他感觉到怀里的人绷紧了一下，很快又放松了下来。

平时看表情看不出来，这样反而很好懂啊……不知是不是因为已经豁出去了，他竟然开始想这种无关正题的事了。

“第一位就是今天遇到的秀惠，是我的大学同学。刚到首尔时，我浑身都是刺，不愿意让任何人接近我，她是唯一一个会主动向我搭话的人。”

“无论我怎么冷言冷语不搭理她，她还是对我非常亲切，别人起哄她也毫不在意。”

“就这样过了两年多，我也变得没有办法忽视她。直到大三学园祭的时候，她一直跟在我后面，我实在忍不住了，问她为什么要这样做，结果她满脸通红地向我告白了。”

“其实当时我很生气，满脑子都是，你懂我的什么，你凭什么说喜欢我，你根本一点都不了解我，”他轻轻地笑了，语气里满是自嘲，“但不知道为什么，心里又无比开心，可能是因为没有人对我说过这样的话吧。”

“除了奶奶以外，从来没有人肯定过我，需要过我，更不用说喜欢我了。”

她心里一阵抽痛，伸出手环住了他的腰，轻抚着他的后背。

“所以我下意识地就亲了她。Amado，当时也正值青春期嘛。”他故意开着玩笑想缓和下气氛，想着她可能会生气地拍他，然而她只是把他抱得更紧了。

啊……我也太幸福了吧，他默默地想。

“交往了一年多，到快毕业的时候，我忙着实习找工，根本没有时间和她见面，也完全没有关心过她当时的焦虑和不安。就在我拿到心仪的offer，终于可以和她见面的那天，她向我提出了分手。”

“那时我才注意到，啊——原来我做了这么过分的事啊。”

“但对于那个时候的我来说，没有什么比出人头地更重要的了。即使挽留她，我也给不了她想要的陪伴，所以我选择了放弃，连同学聚会都不敢参加，怕她见到我会觉得尴尬。现在想起来也还是觉得很对不起她就是了。在这四年的时光里，我什么都没有给她。”

“这就是我和秀惠的故事啦。”他故作轻松地说，等着她提问。

然而她还是没有说话，只是一直静静地抚着他的后背。

他也用指腹轻轻摩挲着她的鬓角，心中的忐忑也跟着被一点点抚平。

“工作了四年后，我跳到了SH，遇到了第二任女朋友智英。”他继续往下说。

“当时刚入行VC，很多东西都和之前在投行做的很不一样，行业很新所以也没有太多可以参考借鉴的经验，每一天都过得非常焦虑。当时智英的公司也进入了瓶颈期，一直停滞在了Pre-A轮，带我的前辈觉得他们没有希望了，直接扔给了我这个新人，于是我和智英相遇了。”

“她是非常乐观积极的人，也很不服输。看到只剩我去开会的时候，她对我说的是，‘一起让那个家伙后悔到求饶’。 ”

“于是我们每天都在绞尽脑汁想尽各种办法，一周几乎能见上五次。她进取向上的性格给了我很大的鼓舞，再加上工作上所见略同，慢慢就干柴烈火，分不清工作和生活的界限了。”他想了下，还是跳过了更干柴烈火的内容。

“原来志平sshi也会有这样的时期啊……”她有点意外，但想想也的确是情理之中。

“毕竟大部分人都不是天生就擅长某样事物，我也是在失败中成长起来的，无论是工作还是生活。”

“但很幸运的是，我们的付出得到了回报。智英的公司在突破了瓶颈后实现了指数级的增长，只用了三年就走到了IPO，我也因此拿到了自己职业生涯中的第一笔carry，而且第一笔就已经是业界里的天文数字。无论是从中得到的经验还是名声，都为我今后的职业发展奠定了扎实的基础。”

“只是到C轮的时候，我和智英就已经意识到，两个人之间的感情并不是爱情，于是和平分手了。”

“等等……你说的该不会是崔智英吧？！做智能家居的……”她的重点似乎跑偏了。

“对，”他笑了下，“当年他们只是做智能照明的，后来才发展到智能家居的。”哎，早知就提提干柴烈火的部分了，他有那么点小小的失望。

“……呀……以后我要怎么看他们公司的财报啊……”她消化了一会儿，不自觉地就嘀咕出了自己的心声。

这下他满意了，揉了揉她的头发，轻轻地在头顶上亲了一口。

“然后11年，我被派到了SH美国分公司，在一次派对上认识了韩裔美国人的Jennifer。”

不愧是wuli志平sshi……她在心中默默地吐槽。得知崔智英是他的前女友后，她觉得什么样的人都不会让她吃惊了。仔细想想她自己甚至还不是韩裔……

“Jeniffer是非常聪明，目标非常明确的人，第一次见面就很主动对我发起攻势。当时初到美国有很多顾虑，加上韩国人圈子也不大，很怕影响自己的reputation，很多时候都只能顺着她的意来。”

“而她很擅长看穿我需要的是什么，很懂得怎么去关心我、怎么去满足我，也很清楚怎么利用我性格上的弱点。她就是属于把恋爱当成工作，又做得非常出彩的人。直到两个月后她向我提出分手的时候，我才知道原来我只是她用来提高身价的道具。”他苦笑。

“突然间一切都解释得通了，为什么有人会愿意无条件地对我好，会细心满足我所有的需求，说的话做的事全都是我爱听的想要的，从来不需要我操心，对我的每一个举动都会有正面的反馈。当时知道真相后我甚至都气不起来，只觉得自己真的很傻很丢脸……也没办法向任何人说……反而有点忍不住佩服她实在是技艺高超。”语气中满是无可奈何。

……她已经意外到不知道该说什么去安慰他好了。只是也的确如他所说，他的语气中听起来没有半点生气和忧伤。她只能加重安抚他后背的力道。

“那几个月真的是我人生的黑历史……真的是想直接失忆把它们删掉的那种程度……”他像小孩子一样撒起了娇，“说出来真的非常非常丢脸……”他将她的头揽入胸前，不让她看到他的表情。

“所以我真的是豁出去了……”他的声音越来越小，听起来颇为委屈。

唉……她在心里叹了一口气，虽然知道他是故意的，但还是拿他没有办法，毕竟他都说到这个份上了……

而且把这么沉重的话题说得这么轻描淡写……她反而更心疼就是了。

“我知道了。我不会再在意了。”她认命地说。

他将揽着她后脑勺的手松开，调整姿势让她能正面面对着他。两双眼睛四目相对，一动不动地注视着对方。

“可是怎么办，如果叶映亲不为我吃醋的话，我会很寂寞呐。”他直直地看着她的眼睛，毫不害羞地说。

……这人怎么越来越孩子气了，她哭笑不得。虽然交往前他也常常有傲娇举动，但交往后则直接退化成可以说是幼稚了，有时她甚至都搞不清那个在人前骄傲毒舌，在她面前成熟温柔的人，和眼前这个安心撒娇的人，还是不是同一个人了。

她长叹了一口气。

“志平sshi，你知道这个世界上有多少好女人喜欢你吗。少在意一个是一个，让我休息下吧。”尽管知道会让他得逞，她也还是老实地说出来了。

“任凭弱水三千，我只取一瓢饮噢。”他反倒正经起来了，声音放得很轻，眼里却是深邃的坚定，黑色的眼瞳映出的只有她平静的面容。

……这个人到底是想让我陷得多深……

她的右手抚上他的脸颊，大拇指指腹轻轻摩挲着他眼下的肌肤，感觉自己要被那看不见底却又无比清澈的黑眸吸进眼底，无法自拔。

她不自觉地凑了过去，忽然的接近让他下意识地闭上了眼睛，很快，一阵温暖而柔软的触感落在了他微颤的眼心，随后埋进了他的颈窝，右手放回到他背后，抱得更紧了。

他睁开眼，看着蜷缩在怀里的柔顺的短发，心中的暖流泛滥在身体的每一个角落，像是要把他整个人温柔地吞没。

两人就这样静静地一动不动，享受着这恬静舒适的氛围。

“不过有时想想，真的觉得挺幸运的。”维持着这样的姿势过了许久直到肌肉有点僵硬后，她稍微将怀抱松开了一点换了个姿势，率先打破了沉默。

“嗯？”他的左手轻轻地抚着她的背。

“如果不是在这样的时机，以这样特殊的方式与你相遇的话，我们还能发展成现在这样吗。”她静静地说，尽管只是在客观地陈述自己的观点，但还是藏不住语里的寂寞。

她不止一次这样想了。

如果不是因为有“救命恩人”这个光环，和志平处在不同的世界的她，即便真的能在工作场合相遇，想必也不会擦出什么特别的火花。

如果两人以陌生人的身份相遇，他不会卸下任何防备，她也不会越过任何界限，两人只会礼貌地问候，礼貌地交谈，最后礼貌地擦肩而过。

一想到这点她就觉得既庆幸，又害怕。

同时，如果不是因为他在上一段恋情中抱有遗憾而始终无法自洽，她是否还能如这般吸引他，是否还能让他一点一点抽丝剥茧，看到并珍视她的好呢？她的答案是否定的。

而现在听了他的这番过去后，这样的想法则更加强烈。

她清楚地意识到，如果自己是在他之前的任何一个人生阶段与他相遇，可能都无法发展到今天这一步。甚至换一个角度来想，如果不是因为过去的不成熟和遗憾，她那些吸引他的特质可能就会变得无足轻重。

虽然事到如今想这些也没有意义，但她还是忍不住觉得害怕和失落。

“也许是这样吧……”他心里咯噔了一下，对未曾察觉她会有这样的想法感到有些内疚。从理智上来考虑这样的想法也确实合情合理。尽管他本能上觉得这是个伪命题，但他一时间也的确找不到什么合理的论据来说服对方，甚至说服自己。

但他始终觉得哪里不大对。

尽管毫无根据，他心里的某个角落，始终认为无论是在什么地方什么场合，哪怕就是在那个晚会上第一次与她相遇，他也一定能看到她自然的保护色下隐隐闪烁的光辉。

在他眼里，那不是不认真看就不会发现的东西，而是即使不主动去看也没办法忽视的存在。

在他心中，她就是有这么耀眼。

尽管如此，他也不想只是嘴上说说这样的话，只能静静地抚着她的后背。

“抱歉，说了奇怪的话了，”察觉到了空气中的变化，她赶紧笑着柔化这份沉重，“说到底如果不是来了韩国的话，根本连遇到志平sshi的机会都没有就是了，看来每天努力工作还是会有回报呐，我很感激噢。”是平时温柔活泼的语气。

……的确。这样想的话他也觉得有点后怕了。“叶映亲是……11年开始工作的是吗？”

“对，07年去香港读本科并工作四年，15年去新加坡读完MFE后进了TRP，18年调去东京，去年年底调来首尔，没有和志平sshi重合的地方呢……志平sshi是11-15年在纽约是吗？那完全就是昼与夜的区别了。”她仔细想了想，两人真的毫无可以产生交集的机会。

“因为中途还读了Sloan的MBA，所以时间比较久，业务也都在北美区就没回过亚洲。”

Sloan……她有点意外，但做VC的话可能的确还合适一些，果然他还是比较务实的人。

“不过说到纽约的话，14年的时候我有去出差过一次，虽然当时发生了不大好的事，后面就有点不大想再去了……”她苦笑着说。

“嗯？”他眉头一下子就皱了起来，都能让她这样有包容力的人对城市本身产生抵触了，想必不是什么小事。

“也不完全是不好的事啦……就……你还记得我之前说过的上司吗？很有能力也很耐心地指导了我三年，结果出差的时候……”

“我记得，那个禽兽……”一提到那个人他就气不打一处来，恨不得现在就飞过去把那个人暴打一顿。

“那次出差就是去的纽约，我们一起去的总部。都相处了三年了，对他只有尊敬和信赖，完全没想过要提防。没想到在临回国的前一晚，他趁我去上洗手间的时候，在我的饮料里下了药……”

？？！！他猛地坐了起来。之前她并没有具体说是怎么回事，现在他知道了细节，只想把对方千刀万剐。

“没事没事，这不是什么事都没有发生嘛……”她轻轻把他按回到枕头上，重新环住他的腰轻抚他的后背，真丝睡衣的质感摸起来舒服极了。尽管她很不想去触碰那段记忆，但靠着他结实的怀抱，又觉得曾经那么害怕的回忆也变得不足为惧。

“当时我喝了饮料后，很快就意识不清了，根本不知道发生了什么事。第二天醒来才被酒店工作人员告知他被警察抓走了。”

“说是有偶然路过的好心人目击到了他下药的经过，告诉了酒店人员。等他准备把我扶回房间的时候，酒店保安把他拦下了，监控也把下药的过程拍得一清二楚，于是酒店就立刻报警了。”

“结果我就这样不明不白地得救，不明不白地知道了上司的真面目，不明不白地回国了，哈哈。”这可能是她第一次用调侃的语气说起这件事。

……他陷入了沉默。

“当时其实没有什么感觉的，反而是后来反应过来后，回想起他的所有关心，只觉得恶心得想吐，”她苦笑，“被别人关心很痛苦，配合调查流程很痛苦，看到他的名字他的工位很痛苦，也再也不想再踏进纽约了。尽管实际上我没有任何实质损失，还被这么多好心人救了，公司也非常尽责。”她笑了笑，对自己在这件事上薄弱的意志力感到无奈。

他紧紧地抱住了她。

“没事啦没事啦……现在不是好好的。”她笑着摸着他的背，怀里和心里都暖暖的。虽然有点不厚道，但他的过度反应也着实让她倍感被珍视就是了。

“那后来有见到那位好心人吗。”他轻轻问道。

“很可惜没有呢……当时是第二天中午的飞机，也要赶着回去向公司汇报，所以没来得及去找对方就回国了，一直都觉得非常遗憾……”

“不过想想我长这么大，真的一直都运气很好呢，怎么就刚好有人看到了呢。”她笑着说。

“不是运气噢。”他平静地说。

“诶？”

“不是运气噢，你所有的幸运都是你自己亲手换回来的。”他终于明白他那种毫无根据的直觉是从哪里来的了。正如她父母对她的寄托，这么澄澈的镜子映射出来的光芒，他怎么可能会看不到呢。

“那个人不是偶然出现在那里的。”他开始补上故事的另一半。

“那天早上，他因为前一天工作犯了重大的失误，一时失神走进了附近出了名的黑帮地盘，结果被一群流氓围上了。几近绝望的他放弃了抵抗，甚至还自暴自弃地在想，是不是被暴打一顿被抢劫一空，还能博得一点同情心。然而就在这时，一位路过的女孩站在巷口，举着手机大声向他们吼，说她已经报警了。”

………………她惊讶得说不出话。

他回想起记忆里那个单薄的身影，一米七都不到的个子，一头及腰的黑发和剪裁贴身但毫无防护作用的正装，和眼前彪悍的身型相比显得无比柔弱。看起来明明已经害怕得不得了，但还是义无反顾地走了过来。

“他们说在警察来之前就能把她撕碎好几遍、说着各种不堪入耳的话，但她还是毫不退缩，都不知道是哪里来的勇气。”他笑了笑，回想起她毫不示弱地拿出包里的中文文件，吓唬对方说自己是外交人员如果出事了会成为国际问题，还吓唬对方附近都有摄像头铁证如山，只要政府有心谁想保他们都保不住的画面。记忆中那个已然模糊的面孔，如今一点一点地变得清晰了起来。

“那群彪形大汉还真的就被吓走了，而她只给他留下一张酒店信息卡，说如果警察来了需要她配合，可以晚上去这里找她。”

他还回想起她在他们走后，立刻腿软瘫坐在地上坐了好几分钟，然后又打起精神挤出微笑对他说要赶去参加会议，留下酒店卡后拍拍身上的灰尘匆忙离去的身影。

“她的勇敢和坚强深深地鼓舞了他，让他下定决心力挽狂澜，在下午的会议上用尽全力好不容易争取到了一个挽救的机会。那天晚上他连忙跑到那个酒店想向她道谢，刚好看到她在大堂酒吧里和另一个男人在聊天，于是在附近坐下等她，结果就看到了那一幕。”

他低下头看向她，却发现她早已泪流满面。

“我怎么一直都没发现呢。”他轻叹了一口气，满是遗憾和懊恼。

她使劲摇头，流着泪说不出一句话。

他用指腹轻轻拂去她的眼泪，在她的额头上留下了深情的一吻。

“很高兴六年后能用这种方式抓住你。你长发的样子也很好看噢。叶映亲。”

下次假期就去纽约吧。她闭上眼睛迎接着唇上温热的气息，心里默默地想。

——番外01 END——


End file.
